The invention relates generally to an electromagnetically actuatable valve, and in particular, to electromagnetically actuatable valves having flat armatures, connected to movable valves associated with fixed valve seats.
Similar electromagnetically actuable valves are well known, such as one in which the flat armature is guided by means of a diaphragm clamped for retention to the housing at its circumference. This type of suspension of the flat armature via a diaphragm does entail a disadvantage, however, because there is the danger that the flat armature will execute uncontrolled fluttering movements before, during and after actuation.